Many switches, such as, for example, toggle and rocker type wall-mounted electrical switches, are designed to be turned from an “on” position to an “off” position with minimal force. In fact, the switches are designed to offer little resistance to position change. In application, this feature makes switches easy to use and operate. However, in some conditions, the low resistance of switches to position change can create several concerns. Accidental, innocent or unauthorized switch position changes can cause safety hazards, damage equipment or cause lost production time and/or in-process material losses. In some circumstances, other operable instruments, such as, for example, control knobs or dials, push buttons electronic sensors, or electrical outlets, may also require a secure lockout condition to prevent accidental or unauthorized use.
Safety lockout devices are known in the art to prevent switch position changes. Conventional devices cover the switch and prevent someone from moving the switch under normal operating conditions. However, known devices have several undesirable features that limit their ease of use, applicability, and effectiveness. Many devices are useable exclusively with either a rocker switch or a toggle switch, but not both. Some devices exceed the boundaries of smaller residential face plate sizes. Still other devices are not adaptable to be use in a “locked on” or “locked off” position without removing and reinstalling the device. Further, conventional devices are known to include an opaque cover that prevents an operator from ascertaining the switch position without removing the cover.